Because LCD devices have the advantages of portability, low power consumption, and low radiation, they have been widely used in various portable information products such as notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), video cameras, and the like. Furthermore, LCD devices are considered by many to have the potential to completely replace CRT (cathode ray tube) monitors and televisions.
FIG. 4 shows an isometric, side view of a conventional LCD device. The LCD device 1 includes a liquid crystal panel 110 and a backlight module 130. The liquid crystal panel 110 includes a first substrate 111, a second substrate 113 opposite to the first substrate 111, a liquid crystal layer 115 interposed between the first and second substrates 111, 113, and a plurality of ball spacers 117. The ball spacers 117 are used for maintaining a gap between the first and second substrates.
Also referring to FIG. 5, a part cross-sectional view of the ball spacer 117 is shown. The ball spacer 117 includes a core portion 1171 and an adhesive layer 1172 enclosed the core portion 1171. The core portion 1171 may be made of polymethyl methacrylate (PMMA) particles or silicon oxide particles. Both of the core portion 1171 and the adhesive layer 1172 are transparent.
In operation, light beams emitted by the backlight module 130 pass through the second substrate 113, the liquid crystal layer 115, and the first substrate 111 from bottom to top in that order, for displaying images.
However, the ball spacers 117 are filled into the liquid crystal layer 115, whereby the liquid crystal molecules around the ball spacers 117 may be abnormally oriented along the outer surfaces of the ball spacers 117. Thus, light leakage is liable to exist at the regions that the ball spacers 117 are distributed, when the LCD device 1 displays a black image. Therefore, the display quality of the LCD device 1 would be impaired.
Accordingly, what is needed is an LCD panel can overcome the above-described deficiencies. What is also needed is an LCD device installing such LCD panel.